Les conséquences de nos choix
by JessieTrager
Summary: Kyle avait eu un choix a faire et il l'avait fait . Il avait choisis Amanda . Seulement il n'avait pas realisais que voir Jessie continuait a vivre sans lui , serait a ce point difficile .


**Les conséquences de nos choix **

Les consequences de nos actes , découlent toujours des choix que l'on a fait , que l'on fait ou que l'on fera .

Kyle avait choisis Amanda sans savoir les consequences qu'y allait en découlait . La premiére étant les nouveaux sentiments qu'un jeune homme rencontrait au hazard de la vie allait faire ressentir a Jessie.

Car quand notre choix s'arrete sur une option , l'autre s'efface , elle devient libre . Nous n'avons plus aucun droit de regard dessus .

Kyle supportera t-il de ne plus être le maillon central dans la vie de cette derniere .

Acceptera t-il d'être le temoin principal de cet amour naissant ? Ou bien se rendra t-il compte de son erreur ?

Mais dans ce cas la , ne sera t-il pas trop tard pour revenir en arriere ?

Et si le bonheur apparant de Jessie , ne cachait qu'un mal être profond ...

La plupart des choix que nous faisons tout au long de notre vie , sont immuables , impossible de revenir en arriere .

Mais quand il s'agit d'amour ne dit-on pas que tout est possible ...

Chapitre 1 : C'est toi que je choisis : Pensée de Kyle

Amanda ! Jessie ! ; Jessie ! Amanda ! Je n'avais pas arretait d'y réflechir , je savais que je devais choisir l'une d'elle .

Mais je n'y arrivais pas , chaque moment que j'avais passais avec elle defilait devant mes yeux .

Je ne supportais pas l'idée d'en faire souffrir une , de savoir que nous ne retrouverions jamais la relation que nous avions avant .

J'avais rencontrais Amanda peu de temps aprés mon arrivée chez les Trager . Elle était la premiére fille que j'avais rencontrais , la premiére aussi avec laquelle je sortais . Tout était nouveau pour moi, les sentiments quelle m'inspirait , les battements de mon coeur qui s'accelerait quand je la voyais .

Tout était parfait dans notre relation , rien n'aurait pu changais ça. Ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais .

Jusqu'a ce que je fasse sa connaissance . Jessie . Avec elle les choses ont étaient totalement differantes .

Notre relation a était fusionnelle des le debut . Elle est mon double biologique . Ma moitié . Une partie de moi était toujours connecté a elle . J'avais besoin d'elle , de la savoir a mes côte .

Pourtant je ne voyais pas ma relation avec Jessie comme celle que j'entretenais avec Amanda .

Et je ne sais pas vraiment a quel moment j'ai commencais a pensais differament . A quel moment je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais autant qu'Amanda .

Cela est venu insinueusement , jour apres jour . Mais je ne les vraiment realises quand elle m'a avouais ses propres sentiments a mon egard .

Cela a etait un choc , une revelation a laquelle je ne m'attendais pas et qui a tout changais . Un ultimatum même pas clairement poses mais auquel je me devais de donner une reponse .

Avec Amanda , j'étais en terrain connu , notre relation m'étais familiére . Je savais comment la gerer .

Ce n'étais pas le cas avec Jessie . Avec elle tout était nouveau , tout était intense , tout était differant .

Ca façon de me regarder , ça façon de m'embrasser même celle de me toucher . Cette electricite que je ressentais dans chacun de nos contact ...

Pourtant j'ai choisis Amanda . Ma relation avec elle était comme un cocon douillet et confortable , dans lequel je savais que je ne risquais pas grand chose .

Je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix , avec Jessie le risque était trop grand , les sensations trop intense . Nous étions trop proche pour prendre le risque de nous faire souffrir .

Chapitre 2 : Seule : Pensée de Jessie

Il la choisis , il me la annoncait il y a plus d'un mois mais j'ai pourtant encore du mal a l'accepter .

Même si je ne devrais pas me montrer surprise , elle est le rayon de soleil de sa vie . Sa lumiére . Je suis les tenebres , sa moitie sombre .

Une bynome parfaite . Quoi que la aussi j'ai echouais , je n'ai pas était a la hauteur . Je ne suis pas parfaite . Je suis cassée, un defaut de fabrication .

Nous avons beau être identique sur le plan biologique , nous sommes en realite l'exact oppose de l'autre . Les deux faces d'une même piece .

Il est serviable , honnête , aimant , compatissant ... Je suis solitaire , egoiste et imprevisible .

Pourtant je la sens toujours , cette douleur dans ma poitrine . A chaque fois que mon chemin croise le sien . Le leurs .

Parfois une lueur de compasion traverse son regard et en cet instant je le hais . Je ne veux pas de sa pitié qui me colle a la peau . Je ne supporte pas de ne plus rien lui inspirez d'autre .

Et dans les rares moment ou il ose m'approcher , me parler . Je ressent cette froideur , cette maladresse dans ces gestes , dans sa façon de me regarder . Que je prefere y mettre fin et rester seule .

Chapitre 3 : Les consequences : Pensée de Kyle .

Pourquoi les choses doivent toujours être aussi compliques ? Je pensais que faire un choix permettraient d'aplanir mes relations avec Jessie et Amanda ... Peut-être pas exactement comme avant , mais en quelque chose qui si rapprocherait .

Hors maintenant que j'avais retrouvais la pleine confiance d' Amanda , j'avais perdu celle de Jessie . Ainsi que son amitié , sa presence qui m'étais si precieuse . Si importante .

Nous qui étions si proche , si complice ! Nous nous adressions plus la parole . Je sais que j'en suis en partie responsable . Mais je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec elle . Comment lui parlais .

Je n'ose plus la regardait , ni la touchait . Je ne sais pas comment lui dire quelle me manque .

Les choses auraient pu ne jamais evoluais . Si il n'y avait pas eu Graham ! Il est grand , brun , beau ... plutôt simpas même . Mais je ne peux pas le supporter .

Cela viens sans doute du fait que ce dernier est eperduement amoureux de Jessie .

Il est ma punition pour ne pas l'avoir choisis . La consequence de mes actes .

Mais elle est heureuse , elle sourit enfin ! Il y a une etincelle nouvelle dans ses yeux .

Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir mal . Je sais que c'est injuste pour elle .

Elle a le droit d'être heureuse , de connaitre l'amour . Même si je pensais quelle mettrait plus de temps a m'oubliais .

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me derange ! Finalement c'était ce que je voulais , quelle arrête de souffrir , quelle passe a autre chose .

Alors pourquoi mon estomac ces nouais , faisant remonter une boule dans le fond de ma gorge . Quand par inadvertance je les vu s'approchais de Jessie . Glissait ses mains sur sa taille avant de l'embrasser passionnement .

Pourquoi mon coeur c'est serrer au point de me faire mal . Pourquoi j'ai sentis la douloureuse envie de les separer et de jeter ce Graham a la porte .

Pourquoi l'image de leur baiser et la seule chose que je vois quand je ferme les yeux .

Je suis sur d'avoir fais le bon choix ! mais je n'arrive plus a me rappelez les raisons qui avaient fait penchais la balance .

Chapitre 4 : Passer a autre chose : Pensée de Jessie .

Je les rencontres au parc . Il faisait une partie de foot avec quelques amis a lui . Je ne les pas tout de suite remarquais . Perdu dans mes pensées . Renfermer dans ma douleur .

Mais il a reussi a me faire rire . Il c'est accroches ! Il m'a parlais de lui , de ses projets . Il c'est interesait a moi .

Les choses ne se sont pas fait en un jour . J'avais du mal a me laisser approcher . A lui faire confiance . Mais au final , je me sentais bien . Apaisais .

Même si une petite voix qui se faisait plus forte au fur et a mesure qu'avançais notre relation , n'arretais pas de me hurler que je me mentais .

Il est vrai que je n'en suis pas amoureuse ! mais ça je suis la seule a le savoir ... Personne a part moi ne sais que mon coeur ne semballe seulement devant une seule personne ...

Personne a part moi ne sais que quand Graham m'embrasse ce n'est pas a lui que je pense ... Que ce n'est pas ses lêvres que je perçois sur les miennes , mais celle d'un autre ...

Personne a part moi ne sais que quand la seule fois ou nous avons fais l'amour , je me suis mordu la langue au sang pour ne pas gémir un autre prénom que le sien ...

C'est mon inavouable secret que je cache au fond de mon coeur ... Je suis toujours amoureuse de Kyle ... Je rêve toujours autant de lui ...

Mais un beau matin , j'ai juste decidais que j'avais versais suffissament de larmes pour lui et qu'il était temps que je passe a autre chose ... Même si tout ne devait être qu'apparence et mensonges .

Chapitre 5 : J'ai fait une erreur : Pensée de Kyle

Ils ont fait l'amour ! Je le sais , je les vus ! Je les entendu gémir son nom ...

Cela ma pris par surprise , sans que rien ne m'y prepare ... Elle c'est tout simplement connecte a moi ... Je sais quelle ne la pas fait exprés ...

Je revois l'image de leurs deux corps enlaces ... Je le vois caresser sa peau ... redessiner les courbes de ses seins ... le galbe de ses jambes ... Ses lêvres butinaient la peau tendre de son cou ... remontaient a ses lêvres entrouverte ...

J'avais tentais de combattre la nausée qui m'avait pris a la gorge ... m'empechant de respirer ... le corps nu de Jessie dansait devant mes yeux ...

J'avais fais une erreur ! Je m'étais trompais . Les sentiments que j'avais pour elle et qui je pensais allait s'amoindrir avec le temps , ne faisait que se renforçer ...

Je n'arretais pas de penser a elle depuis que je l'avais vu embrasser Graham . Je ne supportais pas de le voir la touchez , la caressais . Alors quelle s'éloignait de moi . Un peu plus chaque jour .

Je n'arrivais plus a lui parlais . Je n'osais plus la touchais . Même lui frôler la main était devenu pratiquement impossible .

Cette situation me rendait malheureux et j'en faisais sans m'en rendre compte , patir ma relation avec Amanda .

Mais je n'arrivais plus a me concentrer quand elle me parlait . Passais du temps en sa compagnie n'était plus aussi exaltant qu'avant .

Je passais des heures dans ma chambre . J'essayais de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait . J'avais tout pour être heureux ... Une famille aimante qui me considerait comme leur propre fils . Une petite amie passionnement amoureuse ...

Alors pourquoi me sentais je si malheureux ?

Parceque " Elle " n'était pas la ... Elle ne faisait plus partie de ma vie ... et je ne pouvais pas le supporter ...

Elle me manquait ... nos discusions ... sa presence ... Elle ... tout simplement

Je m'étais trompais en choisisant Amanda . J'avais cru que ne pas prendre de risque m'éviterais de souffrir ... mais son absence était encore pire a supporter ...

Chapitre 6 : Je n'ai rien oublies : Pensée de Jessie

Je sais que je m'étais eloignes et que notre amitie c'était étioles jusqu'a ne devenir qu'un vague souvenir . Mais c'était mieux , mieux pour lui et sa relation avec Amanda ... Mieux pour moi .

Je voyais que cela l'attristait mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'un quelquonque rapprochement qui lui aurait permis de se rendre compte des sentiments que je lui portais toujours ...

Il avait fait son choix et je devais tout faire pour le respecter .

Même si j'avais la net impression que celui-ci ne semblait plus lui convenir . Il avait espacais ses rendez-vous avec Amanda . Passant des heures dans sa chambre . Seul . Il semblait abattu , malheureux.

J'avais alors pris sur moi d'allez le voir . Je sais que je n'aurais pas du . Sa presence lointaine me faisait deja suffisament souffrir . Mais je ne supportais pas le voir se renfermer .

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever les yeux vers moi . J'étais devenu transparente . Je sentis mon coeur se serrer et les larmes brouillaient ma vue .

Je m'éloignais de sa baignoire que j'avais osais approchais . Me dirigeant vers la porte . Prête a partir definitivement cette fois .

Mais avant que je ne realise je me sentis retenu et tirer en arriere . Sa voix murmura des excuses au creux de mon oreille , il ne s'arretait plus ... repetant inlasablement les mêmes mots ...

J'étais rester muette , petrifiée par cet aveux soudain et auquel je ne m'attendais pas . Plus .

C'était trop ! je ne voulais plus l'entendre . J'avais mis des semaines a l'oublier . Panser les plaies que sa rupture avait provoques a mon coeur . Tenter de me remettre . Prendre sur moi pour ne rien laisser paraitre . Et voila que je sentais tout mes efforts s'étiolaient sous mes doigts .

Il n'avait pas le droit ! Je tentais de me degager , mais il raffermit sa prise autour de ma taille .

Je l'entendis me dire que je lui manquais ... je l'entendis avouais qu'il avait fait une erreur ...

Par pitié qu'il se taise ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser détruire le peu de stabilité que j'avais dans ma vie ... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser detruire ma relation avec Graham ...

Chapitre 7 : Tu me manques : Pensée de Kyle

J'avais cru hallucinait quand elle était venu me voir dans ma chambre pour discutait . Comme avant .

Sauf que plus rien ne l'était vraiment . Elle avait Graham , moi Amanda . Et entre nous se dressait maintenant des semaines de silence et de non-dit .

Et tout cela par ma faute . En plus d'avoir fait le mauvais choix , je l'avais laisser s'éloigner de moi .

Il était trop tard ! Ou peut-être pas ...

Je devais faire la chose la plus égoiste qui sois . Je devais tentais a nouveau ma chance . Même si je savais quelle n'avait aucune raison de me croire .

Je la retins , la ramenant a mes côtés et murmura un chaplet d'excuses au creux de son oreille . Mais egalement quelle me manquait ... que je m'étais trompais ...

J'aurais pu continuer toute la nuit si cela pouvait permettre de nous rapprochais . De nous reparlais a nouveau .

Mais comme je m'en doutais , je la sentis resister . Tentait de me fuir . Seulement je ne la laissais pas faire . Je l'avais deja laissais m'echappait une fois , je ne commettrais pas encore la même erreur .

Je venais de realiser que c'était elle , depuis le debut . Celle qu'il me fallait pour être heureux .

Peut importais le nombre d'obstacle qui se dresserait devant nous . J'étais decidais a l'attendre .

Certe je m'étais trompais mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne pouvais pas avoir de seconde chance .

Je n'avais pas bougeais , mes mains toujours poses sur sa taille , je gardais le silence . J'avais dit ce qu'il fallait ... enfin presque ...

Soufflant trois mots a l'orée de son cou ... Je t'aime ... Voilà la balle était dans son camp . Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre a part attendre .

Chapitre 8 : Seconde Chance : Pensée de Jessie .

Ces trois mots qu'il avait osais prononcais , se repercutait en echos dans ma tête . Prenant un malin plaisir a danser devant mes yeux .

Je le detestais pour me les avoir dit , il n'avait pas le droit ! Apres toute la souffrance qu'il m'avait fait subir .

Mais trop tard ! Je sentais deja mon coeur s'emballait , mon corps faiblir et se laissait allez dans ses bras .

Je repensais a Graham , au agreable moment que nous avions passais ensemble . Etais je vraiment prête a tout abandonner pour trois petits mots lançaient en l'air , dans l'espoir de me retenir .

Mon corps et mon coeur connaisaient deja la reponse . Soupirant de plaisir quand ses mains serrerent plus fort ma taille . Me collant a lui .

J'étais faible et totalement soumise a ses propres envies . Je savais que le risque était enorme , mais c'était plus fort que tout . Plus fort que moi . Il fallait que je le prenne . Que je lui donne une seconde chance .

Je me retournais lentement . Plongeant mon regard dans le sien . Je n'y vu que l'amour qu'il me portait . Alors je capitulais et me laissais allez dans la chaleur de ses bras .

Et pour la premiere fois depuis tres longtemps , je me sentis en accord avec moi même , en paix . Je n'avais plus besoins de faire semblant .

Mes lêvres trouverent les siennes dans un doux baiser , preuve que mon amour pour lui était toujours la . Aussi fort qu'avant , si ce n'est davantage .

Chapitre 9 : Nouveau Depart : Pensée de Kyle

A peine avais je prononcais ces quelques mots que je la sentis s'alanguir contre moi . Posant sa tête sur mon épaule .

Je ressairais ma prise sur sa taille . Bien decidais a ne plus jamais la lachais .

J'avais étais si pret de la perdre pour avoir eu peur de l'aimez que je ne la remercirez jamais assez de me pardonnais .

Mes yeux la devoraient litteralement , cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu d'aussi pret . Que je n'avais pu sentir son parfum . L'odeur de sa peau .

Ce n'est que quand vous perdez quelqu'un que vous vous rendez veritablement compte a quel point elle était importante a vos yeux.

Elle m'étais indispensable ! comme l'air que je respirais ou comme le doux baiser quelle me donna en reponse a ma question muette .

Peut importais Graham ou Amanda . Il serait bien temps de leurs expliquaient . Même si je doutais qu'ils comprennent .

Pour le moment je voulais savourer la sensation de l'avoir a nouveau dans mes bras .


End file.
